An Emerald Harmony
by IHM
Summary: Clare returns to Mineral town, the place where she had spent her summer holidays. Will she find out who killed her parents, and why?
1. Prolouge

Clare wandered into the farmyard crying

Clare wandered into the farmyard crying. Shouting out for her parents. Tears trickling slowly down her rosy cheeks.  
"Mummy! Daddy!" She wailed at the top of her voice.

"What's all this noise?!" A rather large, rather old man, demanded as he came out, from what appeared to be a shed, waving his cane. He angry expression softened as he saw Clare crying in the entrance of his farmyard. He bent down to her eyesight level, groaning as he did so, holding his back. "What's your name little girl?"

Clare blinked, looking at him with her deep blue eyes and shook her head.

"You don't know?" The man asked, startled. Clare shook her head again. "What is it then?"

"My mummy told me not to speak to people that I don't know because they might want to do naughty things with me." She replied backing away as she did so. The man chuckled to himself, mumbling something rude under his breath.

"Well my name is Farmer Joe. I'm not a stranger to you now am I?" He tapped her gently on the nose playfully. Clare giggled in return.

"My name is Clare Ann Major, and I'm five years old" She finally told him puffing out her chest slightly in dignity. Either that or it was boastfulness that she knew her full name.

"Well then Miss Clare Ann Major, let's go find your parents shall we?" Joe asked holding her hand in his large one.

--

"Clare! It's time to go!" Clare's parents shouted to her upstairs room in unison. The farm was like a heaven to her. She slid down the stairs on her bum like a typical child and stuck her thumb in her mouth, staring up at her mother and father. "Say goodbye to Joe sweetie." Clare tottled along over to Joe with heavy five-year-old stomps.

"You'll write won't you little girl? So we can arrange for you to stay again" He asked as he cuddled her goodbye. She broke out of the cuddle and nodded a firm nod. "You won't _stop_ writing will you?" Joe asked this time Clare responded with a shake of the head, her relatively long blond hair covered her eyes. Joe moved the hair out of her face with a gentle aged hand and shook her parents hands as they left the farmyard.

--

Clare looked up at her father as he read her letter to her parents. He handed it back to her and smiled his cheerful smile.  
"So I wrote it ok?" She asked as she took the letter.

"Very good." He patted her on her blond head as he usually did when he was pleased with his daughter. "Now go brush your teeth and pop off to bed like a good girl."

Clare tossed and turned in her sleep. She gasped as she opened her eyes and stared up at the dark ceiling. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she headed downstairs. Halfway down she heard a scream. Clare stopped in her tracks, staring at the sight before her.

The blood was smeared on the walls and her father lay limp with his eyes closed. Blood gushing out from his throat.  
"Daddy?" Hesitantly she continued down the stairs and knelt next to her dead father. "Wake up daddy." She shook him. "MUM!" She shouted, franticly looking around. Clare headed into the kitchen and stood still, petrified to the spot. A man with blood stained hands and greasy black hair held a knife to her mums throat, before slitting it.

It seemed like her world was falling apart from her. She wanted a giant hole to come and swallow her up. Clare walked over to this seemingly insane man and attempted to punch him with a frail small fists.

"She's dead." A deep voice informed her, cackling insanely. Clare looked up, through tearful eyes.

"She's asleep. I know she is!" She screamed back at the top of her voice. She walked over to him and started to hit him with her weak fists.

It wasn't long till the police came and took the insane man away, but they also took Clare away. That was the worst night of her entire life. And it was never going to go away.

--

Clare wiped a tear from her eye as she visited her parent's grave. It had been thirteen years since there death and the memories were still clear in her head. Even though she was twenty now, it was still life scarring. She pulled out an advertisement from her pocket and looked at it for a while.

_Mineral Town Farm  
Needs a little work since owner Joe died  
Phone today..._


	2. A fresh start and a rough ride

Clare wandered into the farmyard crying

The train ride was a bumpy one that took at least four hours. It was one of those rides that you just want to end as soon as possible, but you know there's no chance of that.

Clare sat squashed up, in the chair closest to the window, her head leaning against it. It was so cold that day as well, so cold that she'd managed to make a mist mark on the window. One of the blobs of water all misty that when you're a child you attempt to draw patterns on the window with or write messages backwards so a passer-by can read it.

A clear voice sounded out throughout the train. Eagerly Clare sat up with crossed fingers, looking up at the luggage rack.  
"Next stop Mineral City."

Clare's jaw dropped. "Why cruel, cruel train driver?!" She banged her head on the window in anger. "Four hours I've been in here!" She looked up to the person opposite to her. His face was scarred and he looked slightly insane.  
"Hello." Clare greeted him in sweet tone of voice, wanting to find out more about him. He turned directly to her and laughed. It wasn't what Clare would call a normal laugh. If a laugh at all. It was more of an insane cackle.

_I've heard that laugh before somewhere..._

--

Clare breathed in the fresh air of the countryside. Many memories of her childhood came flooding back as she entered the farm of Mineral Town. This time she wasn't crying for her parents. There were no animals. There were no crops. And there were no early spring flower anywhere. All there was were weeds, rocks and logs. Plenty of them.

"Do you have business here?" A voice demanded, turning around Clare realised it came from a small, plump man, who wore a large red hat and red robes.

"Yes I do." She pulled out the advertisement and handed it to him.

"You're serious?" He asked, taking off his hat and itching his bald head. Well it wasn't entirely bald. "You're barking mad." He mumbled under his breath. "Nevertheless, if you are entirely serious I must introduce myself, I am Mayor Thomas of this fine town."

Clare nodded. "Nice to meet you Mayor Thomas." She looked over to the small farmhouse near the corner of the yard. "That's my house?" Thomas nodded, and without another word Clare marched over to her house with her luggage and flopped on the bed. Clare looked at the house in more detail. She could remember the days spent in here on her summer holidays. Those were good days.

--

Clare ran a brush through her sleek blond hair and quickly put on a shirt and her favourite pair of dungarees which were a shade of deep blue. Well they were originally till they started to lose it's colour. Nevertheless Clare exited her new house with her head held high until she realised she hadn't put her wellies on.  
"Damn." She cursed as she re-entered the house, thanking the Goddess that no one was there to see her make a fool of herself.

Clare wiped her brow as she admired her handiwork. She had just planted two packets of turnips, and she'd watered them. She remembered when she had done this before under the watchful eye of Joe...

_**She waddled back to the field carrying the heavy metal watering cn in both hands, splashing water about the place as she did so. With a thud she dropped it on the ground before Joe's feet. He chuckled to himself as he always did when Clare did something amusing. Joe bent down to her level and placed in her hand a packet of Corn seeds. Clare stared at them for a short moment before popping the packet open... literally.**_

That Summer's harvest was an awkward one. It was a struggle to find all the ripe corn seeing as not a single one of them was in the same spot, due to Clare's popping of the packet...

Glancing at her watch Clare realised she had plenty of time before any shipments would be collected in so the novice farmer decided it was time to revisit the town.

Clare wandered through the suddenly familiar streets of Mineral Town. Not much had changed at all. A few people recognized her, but not many. One of these people was Popuri, the lively pink haired chicken keeper.

As Clare entered the poultry farm she was greeted with a delighted shriek from Popuri, who ran swiftly up to Clare and embraced her in a friendly hug.  
"Where have you been?!" She yelled excitedly before putting her hands on her hips, waiting for a sensible reply.

"My parents died and the care home wouldn't let me visit you." Clare replied, sniffing a little bit, trying to hold back tears.

"Well you must come in, we've got a lot to catch up on!" Popuri took her by the hand and dragged her inside, into her house.

It was never very easy to forget her house not much had changed since Clare's childhood. She found herself seated down on a comfy classic English sofa. One of those patterned ones with several matching cushions.  
"Dad still hasn't returned after all this time. But I'm sure it isn't as bad as what you've been through Clare." Popuri sniffed as she sipped a cup of tea. She still had those adorable puppy dog eyes and that cheeky smile.

"Really? That's terrible! But enough about parents, what's changed?"

"Well, Trent became a doctor, Gray still moans about his Grandpa, Ann helps run the inn, Karen helps out at Jeff's supermarket, Elli became a nurse and Rick is still as nerdy as ever." She exhaled heavily after explaining that all in one breath. Clare's eyes widened.

"I thought they would of all moved away."

"No, it's a lovely place to live, much better then that city where they have metal objects take you places and humongous big birds in the sky made from metal. It's full of fumes and it's terrible for the environment." Popuri tutted, thinking back to that one time when she got to see the city with her own puppy dog eyes. "But I must show you Kai this summer, he's amazing and cute and funny..."

_Great, there she goes again about boys..._  
"I must be going Popuri, it's been fab seeing you after all this time though!" Clare interrupted before she got bored to death from Popuri's gossip.

Looking up at the sky Clare realized the inn would be open. She'd go... if it weren't for the fact she'd forgotten where it was. She wandered around for a bit before yawning and collapsing on the floor from tiredness, she couldn't keep her self awake...


	3. A small dicovery

Clare ran a brush through her sleek blond hair and quickly put on a shirt and her favorite pair of dungarees which were a shad

Clare walked back to her farm with her hands in her pockets, taking in the tranquility of the town. The sky was dark and it was a cloudy night.  
"Going to be warm tonight, and rain tomorrow." She made a mental note in her head as she realized the clouds, though acting like a blanket, would rain tomorrow.

Before going to bed, Clare sat in her room with a mug of coca in one hand and her mothers diary in the other...

_8th of Spring_

Mother gave me an emerald necklace today. It's gem is so pretty, when I open it's locket a melody plays. Apparently it's from another country and it's worth a lot, and the melody is called The Emerald Harmony. She made me promise to look after it, I don't know what she's worrying about...

10th of Summer

Mum died today. A strange man came into her room and killed her. He slit her throat.I can't believe this happened. Dad has taken me to his house to look after me. Maybe the man was trying to find something...

11th of Summer

Dad found my necklace. He took it away from me when I was asleep last night. He told me it was dangerous and I shouldn't have such a thing. He's really angry that mum gave it to me...

Clare closed the book as she finished reading it. The pages stopped after the Eleventh. She put it down on her bookcase before retiring to bed.

--

Rain pattered down heavily on the windowpanes. Clare looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting up to very little farm work. For some reason she found the rain relaxing, it had a calming affect on her. Clare stepped outside and looked around. There was no watering to do and the bees hadn't made any honey so far. Clare decided to visit Mary in the library.

It was a small library but it did have its uses. Clare smiled at Mary. She heard from Popuri that Mary came to Mineral town only a few years ago. But she did seem very nice, though quiet.  
"Morning." Clare greeted the shy woman, but she only grunted a hello as she sat in reception sucked in by a book. Clare shrugged and headed upstairs and to see if she could find any leads on the Emerald harmony and why it's so precious.

"Need any help?" Clare jumped and turned around to see who was asking. It was Trent. Clare shook her head.

"I don't think you'll be able to." She stood up from the corner she was standing in and tried to walk back down the wooden stairs. Trent laid a caring hand on her shoulder.

"You sure?" He asked, concern showing on his usually serious face. Clare shook her head.

"I'll tell you if there is."

She left the library and lent on the nearest lamppost and with one hand grasped the emerald pendant round her neck and cried. From a distance a person watched, grinning a sly grin as it watched the farmer mourn. The person laughed an insane cackle.

--


	4. Wet weather memories

Clare wiped the salty tears from her eyes and looked around nervously, checking for any signs that any one had seen her cry li

Clare wiped the salty tears from her eyes and looked around nervously, checking for any signs that any one had seen her cry like that. She didn't need anybodies sympathy. Carefully she put the locket back down her top, hidden from sight. It was just chance that she saw the silhouette in the window. She thought nothing of it.

Clare slowly trudged along back to her farm, splashing the murky puddles as she did so. It was a childish thing though but you never grew tired of it.

_**"Don't get me wet!" Elli wailed from underneath a sky blue rain jacket. Gray, Trent and Rick all sniggered as they cornered the girls, threating to splash them. Karen also laughed, she always found Elli so pathetic, in a good way. But to be fair Popuri was wailing as well, in her bright pink wellies, rain jacket and not to mention umbrella. The only sensible ones about the rain were Karen and Clare... Ann always stayed inside when it rained.  
"Let's go inside and play the piano!" Rick suggested, not wanting to wet Karen. Karen glanced at him and he tried to look cool by taking his long brown hair out of it's bobble. At this everyone**_** laughed**_**, before heading indoors to Elli's house.**_

"Clare you play something first!" "Yeah go one Clare." "Please Clare!" The rest of the gang begged as they shoved her onto a piano stool. Clare bit her lip and started to play a tune she'd heard from somewhere. It was a beautiful tune that filled the whole house with a funny feeling. Some of the kids fell asleep, others watched as in a trance and the others tried to catch the tune and have it as theirs. Ellen, Elli's frail grandmother opened her eyes with a start after hearing the tune played. She marched right over to the piano and stopped Clare from playing.  
"Don't play that tune dear, it does beautiful things or terrible things to people." She pointed a shaking finger to those staring at the piano... "Where did you learn it?" Ellen demanded, her usually calm green eyes were glaring at Clare.  
"My mothers locket plays it when she opens it."_  
_  
Clare laughed to herself. How could a tune do such a thing? Although, Elli had told her that Ellen's legs went soon after she'd played the harmony. Coincidence?

--

She didn't sleep much that night. She lay awake wondering about the harmony. Whether the person who killed her parents was the same one that killed her grandmother. Why would someone be so desperate? So many questions, but not many of them will be answered.

Clare glanced at the calendar. Circled in a red marker was the reminder for the cooking festival today. Clare sighed and went over to Popuri's house to pick up some fresh eggs. She was greeted with a grunt from Lillia who was cheerfully cooking her meal for the Gourmet. Rick was brushing his hair in front of a mirror with an oak carving frame. Popuri heard the door click open and hurried downstairs to greet the unexpected guest. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was wearing a pale, sky blue dress. Her eyes widened as she noticed it was Clare.  
"You can go fetch the eggs yourself if you want, also you can take a chicken from the left pen for your farm." She smiled a sweet smile, but didn't show her teeth. It was a smile that caused dimples to form. Clare nodded and Popuri ran back upstairs cursing under her breath about someone along the lines of Kai.

Clare shrugged and exited the odd house. She rubbed her cold hands together before picking up five eggs and carefully placing them in an egg box. She was bound to smash at least one. After that she chose a black chicken with white specks. It's plumage was beautiful and it seemed to be a rather proud chicken. She lifted it up and placed it under one arm, preventing it from lashing out and nipping her.

Before heading over to the square Clare quickly cooked up a desert made from the strawberries she'd recently harvested, cream and some milk. Don't ask but it tasted gorgeous. She'd got the idea from Ann, when she was little...

_**"Strawberries." Ann held a small hand out. Her passion for cooking came from her father. Her father grinned as he observed they made it ok and wouldn't end up killing the Gourmet on his visit. Clare handed the bossy girl an egg from Joe's farm and watched nervously as Ann added them to the bowel. She carefully placed them round the edge but saved the largest till last. Ann wiped the cream from her forehead and gave the dish to the Gourmet. He licked his lips and dug in and raised an eyebrow to Doug who grinned. By now Clare and Ann had wandered off giggling at the Gourmet, who was slim back then...**_

Clare entered the town square and placed her dish down on the judging table. The Gourmet looked at her, trying to figure out who she was. He gave in and tried her dish.  
"Clare?" He asked in his deep booming voice. Clare giggled and nodded. He looked at her for a while before looking at the next entry; it was Karen. He shook his head. "Karen... no just don't try..." He murmured, quickly pushing the meal away.

Clare won that day and got a free meal from a random stranger in the square who walked off after giving it to her. It looked delicious, it smelled delicious and it tasted odd. Clare looked down at the ground; the strange man had dropped a note. Her vision was getting blurry but she made out:

The locket will be mine! I have poisoned your meal. Did mummy and daddy not have time to tell you not to take things from strange people?!

The handwriting was shaky and a cackle echoed in Clare's mind. She slumped onto the floor suddenly. Her vision went black and she could hear nothing, apart from muffled screams and gasps...


	5. Dead?

Clare wiped the salty tears from her eyes and looked around nervously, checking for any signs that any one had seen her cry li

Clare saw the blackness; it's all she could see and all she could feel. She wondered if she was dead. Whether this was what it was like when you die. That your soul doesn't go on, it just floats around unnoticed. She tried to think of memories but she couldn't, Clare concluded she was most definitely, dead.

A white light. Just a flash then it faded. Clare reached out for it, but she appeared to have no hands. But she could here voices... distinct voices she'd heard before...

"What happened!?" He clear voice demanded, almost snarling as he motioned for the crowd to move away.  
"We don't know she just...collapsed." A deeper, groggier voice replied, the owner of the voice twiddled his thumbs before noticing a disregarded meal. Slowly, with pudgy, stubby hands the man in purple reached out to grab, licking his huge lips. A young woman slapped his hands away.  
"Gourmet, she might have been poisoned you idiot!" At that moment the woman started pushing the flocking crowd away and demanding the shocked people to go home.  
"Sorry Elli.." Gourmet murmured as he reluctantly walked off with all the other townspeople. The owner of the clear voice clicked his fingers.  
"Gotz! Come help me take her to the Clinic. Quickly!" He yelled. Elli clipped him gently round the back of his head.  
"Trent, manners!" She tutted playful before putting on a serious face as she realised the trouble one of her friends was in. Trent glared at her as he soothingly stroked Clare's cheek, whispering words of encouragement as the bulky woodcutter came over to help carry her. Trent put his hands underneath her armpits, while the stunned Gotz grabbed her legs. Together they gently laied her on the clinic bed. Elli ran off to get as much medication that she could get her hands on.

"Thank you Gotz, you may go now." The doctor hinted. He'd never dealt with poison before. It wasn't exactly on the Doctors curriculum. Elli was already making the phone call to Doctor Hardy in Forget-me-not Valley. The valley was the neighbouring village to Mineral Town that took a five minute walk to reach.

It was just fate that Hardy happened to walk in just as Clare started to have a seizure. He dropped his bags and ran strait over demanding that Elli held the farmer down...

"How can we treat her if we don't know what the hell the poison is!?" Hardy yelled, getting frustrated. Trent yelled back from Clare's bedside.  
"I don't know!" He let a small tear run down his cheek. Hardy paused, wiping his metal eye.  
"You love her don't you?" He asked, softening up momentarily. Trent bit his lip and nodded slowly as he took Clare's hand. Hardy sighed and put a hand on his colleagues shoulder.  
"You know if you love her you're putting her at risk?" Trent nodded slowly, standing up. "But if we don't find this poison soon, she'll die anyway..." Hardy added, dampening both Elli's and Trent's feelings.

Elli sniffed back a tear and walked out of the clinic. Hardy and Trent exchanged worried glances as the nurse walked down the street back to Rose square.

Franticly she tried to find the meal that had been handed to Clare. Only, it wasn't there where it had been left. It wasn't anywhere.  
""Elli? What's wrong?" Came the soothing voice of Lillia who was currently tidying the square from the food.  
"I need to find the meal." She snapped back, stress was getting to her. Lillia walked over to her with a hurt expression on her face.  
"What meal Elli? Are you ok?"  
"No! No I'm not if I don't find the meal Clare ate she'll die!" She wailed back, sitting down on the nearest seat she could find.  
"Oh. Well I put it in a separate bin liner over there if that helps." Lillia smiled, her usually pale face had just got paler after hearing the news. Nevertheless she managed a weak smile.

Elli ran as quickly as she could back the clinic. Her tears were of sadness and happiness. The streamed quickly down her worried face as she opened the door. In her hands was the meal, tightly sealed up in tinfoil. Hardy glanced at her oddly as he hurried over.  
"Where've you been?! And what's that?" He appeared to have a stress vein on his forehead. Elli shyly handed it to the rather scary man. Hardy opened it cautiously before grinning. "Trent! You can help by finding out what the hell this poison is."

"Got it!" Trent yelled. He thrusted his fists into the air and grinned at Hardy. It had been five hours and Clare was still unconscious. "I know the antidote." He ran over to him as quick as he could with a bottled green liquid in his shaking hand. Hardy inspected it.  
"Excellent. I'll go inject her with it."

Just at the every point in time Clare's heart stopped. As did her breathing. The two doctors looked over to the now dead farmer. Trent burst out crying, he couldn't bare look at the dead woman.


	6. A miracle?

Hardy placed a hand on Trent's shaking shoulder and embraced him in a fatherly hug.  
"I'm so sorry." He let Trent break free from the hug. Trent grabbed Hardy's briefcase and opened it with shaking hands. "What are you doing?" Hardy asked, concern filling his face as he watched the mourning doctor prepare a needle.  
"Reviving her." Trent replied, running over to Clare's bed before Hardy could stop him. He jabbed the needle into her vein and waited with baited breath. Elli stood at the doorway and wiped a tear from her deep brown eyes.  
"She's gone, let her be."  
Trent nodded and stood up and started to leave Clare's bedside. Elli put a caring arm round him as he tried not to look back. He heard a gasp. Like someone suddenly taking in a lot of much needed breath. He turned around and saw Clare panting, her face was pale but she was defiantly alive.

Trent took her hand and clasped it in his much larger ones; shaking with contentment.  
"What happened?" She asked, her voice was croaky and weary.

"You... were poisoned, and you died."

"Does that mean, you're dead?" Clare asked, trying to sit up. Trent chuckled to himself.

"Don't try and sit up," Trent gently pushed her back down. "I'm not dead, and neither are you. I revived your with adrenalin."

"Thank you." She smiled weakly.

"I promise to make sure you get better, and that nothing like this will ever happen again." Trent kissed her softly on the forehead as he watched her fall to sleep. Elli and Hardy watched the pair.

"She will recover won't she?" Elli asked, suddenly panicking that she might loose Clare a second time.

"If Trent's antidote works." Hardy replied confidently. "Come on let's leave them be." He ushered the nurse out and closed the door behind him quietly.

Trent sat there for the whole day, waiting for her to recover. He felt so happy holding her hand and being with her. He gently rested his head on her bed and soothingly stroked her hair before falling asleep.

Clare finished telling the girls what had happened. The looked at her with gob smacked faces.  
"You are alive aren't you?" Karen asked, whimpering, suddenly worrying that Clare might be a ghost. Clare laughed a weak laugh; she still, had barely recovered. She nodded eagerly.  
"I think the doctor has a crush on our Clare!" Popuri exclaimed, whether she was trying to make conversation or was just being plain irritating was unknown. The girls all giggled and agreed making kissing notions to Clare. Elli stood up.  
"He confessed that he did to Doctor Hardy!" She squealed excitedly before sitting back down. Clare could already tell it was going to be an awkward night.  
"He'll probably give you a cookie tomorrow! It's a good job you're not sleeping over." Mary piped up, joining in the fit of giggles. Clare sighed; she was more determined then ever to find out who had poisoned her.

_**Clare yawned as she lay in her sleeping bag next to Gray and Popuri. They were either side of her of course. It was going to be a fun night; "the gang" were all sleeping round at Joe's house. They spent the whole night playing a silly truth or dare, of course when it was Trent's turn he had to go and pick dare and the bottle had to land on Clare, didn't it? It was just a silly little peck on the lips but for some reason the pair of them blushed before quickly sitting down.**_

They never spoke of the kiss again but the memory of it had stayed in Clare's mind all this time and it didn't seem like it was ever going to go away.

Clare woke up to a knock on her door she glanced at her watch. It was only 6:00am. She walked over to the porch in her dressing gown, tiredly she opened the door to find Trent.  
"Happy Spring Thanksgiving." He was blushing as he handed her a batch of chocolate chip cookies in a pink box. She happily accepted it and beckoned him to come and sit down.

It was like one of those awkward moments where you just want to do something idiotic to get rid of the awkward silence.  
"Elli told me it was all thanks to you, and that you stayed with me." Clare blushed as she tried to start a conversation. Trent was still blushing from before but he seemed to of somehow turned even pinker, he nodded though nevertheless. "The thing is though, I've never told you that... I love you have I?"

Trent looked up from a spot on the floor he had been gazing at and looked into her eyes. "No, no you haven't, do you want to?" He asked with bated breath. Clare nodded. It must of been right because the pair of them lent forward to kiss. For the first time in more or less thirteen years. They both broke free from the kiss and Clare giggled nervously, wiping her lips.


	7. Kai and a silver haired man

Clare quickly finished herding the sheep and cows into there outside pen and dashed off to the beach. As she ran she noticed she was going to be late as she glanced at her watch. She had promised Popuri she'd be early to meet Kai. The name rang a slight bell in her head but Clare was hopeless at putting a name to the face.

The farmer skidded to a halt on the white sands of the beach and tried to act casual as she headed over to Popuri who was worshiping Kai. Clare kind of understood why, he wore a purple bandanna and a few curly locks of chocolate hair hung out from underneath. His eyes were quite gorgeous and were the colour of hazels. She still preferred Trent...

Popuri looked over to Clare and grinned, beckoning her over.  
"Meet Kai." She nudged him and sighed as if she was in deep love with him, Clare laughed to herself before shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He took off his bandanna and bowed like you see in movies. He gaze was caught by a small green gleam of the locket Clare constantly wore; he stared at it for a while. Hesitantly he touched it before taking is hand away cautiously. He shook his head, "can't be..."

"Can't be what K.K?" Popuri asked, Clare came to the conclusion that this was the pet name she had given him. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"I know you!" Clare said out loud suddenly remembering. "You came to town once on the last week of my last summer stay here I'm positive!"

_**It was the hottest day of the year so far, the mineral town kids were all sitting down wafting each over with large palm leaves in the shade. It was like something in a movie when the ship came sailing into Mineral Town bay. Obviously there were barely any ships that ever came apart from the ones that deported produce from the farms in the area. Karen was first to stand up and stand by the calm waves to investigate further. She was swiftly followed by Trent who was always followed by Gray; they were inseparable. Clare took Popuri and Ann by the hand and dragged them over too, not wanting to miss out on the approaching fun. And of course the over protective Rick had also followed. It took five minutes for the ship to dock in but when it did, out came a tall foreign man with what appeared to be his son who was a dashing figure of him. It turned out they were staying for just a week to try out their cooking on the townspeople. Of course it was a big hit with the adults but the kids weren't at all that bothered. They were to busy playing pirates. On Kai's last day (they had learned his name by this point.) they pretended he was to walk the plank and they pushed him onto the ship. Popuri had cried for the rest of that day screaming at everyone and blaming them for his departure.**_

Kai shrugged, "if you say so... Clare was it?" He smiled, but Clare could sense he was gazing at the locket so she hid it under her top. Sure he was nice but she got the vibe he was very timid, either that or he had heard about what had happened.

Calmly, she walked over to Trent who was sitting down in the sand, gazing out towards the waves, his face was grim and looked as if he was deep in thought, she sat down next to him.  
"What's up?" Upon hearing her rich voice he turned his attention to her and smiled feebly, he shook his head.

"Nothing... just thinking." He looked at where her locket normally was; he put his hand down her top to retrieve it. "Looks better when you show it."

"What were you thinking about?" Clare asked, blushing, curious to find out, seeing as he never spoke a word to anyone if it wasn't health related.

"Just how... you could be dead Clare." He looked her in the eyes and gave her a frown.

"Well, I'm not am I? So be happy and turn that frown, upside down." She tutted, leaning forwards to kiss him gently on the lips.

Clare looked around as if something had just sent a shiver down her spine. Standing above her was a tall dark figure with a scar running across it's weary face. Clare stood up and realised who it was, how could she forget? He was the one who had given her the poison. She pointed and screamed at the top of her lungs. Noticed, the man started to run through the crowds, out of the beach area, quickly followed by Clare. Trent looked up, startled to see that she had run off screaming. He shrugged and laid back, thinking nothing of it.

She chased him all through town to the base if the mountain where she held back, trying to make it seem that she'd lost him. The man paused and laughed. It wasn't the first time she'd heard that laugh... she'd heard it on the train and somewhere else but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Nevertheless she started running again, her face had turned red and she was puffing as she attempted to run up the steep mountainside. Though it wasn't a large mountain it was still a struggle to climb walking, let alone running if that's what you could call it.

Upon seeing her approach the man ran into a small crack in the track and crouched down, undetected as she ran by breathing heavily. The shady figure laughed to himself under his breath as he carefully and silently climbed out of the crack.

Clare ran to the very top of that mountain, determined to confront the man. To her dismay he was nowhere to be seen, she found a rock and sat on it, yet again she was reduced to tears by this shady figure that she barely knew.


	8. Fireworks go boom

Clare wiped the salty tears from her eyes and looked around nervously, checking for any signs that any one had seen her cry li

The end of summer was fast approaching and with it came the yearly firework festival where brightly coloured flares were let off into the sky creating beautiful pictures up with the stars. Clare finished scattering the grainy chicken feed and headed out to the library where she had recently found she was spending more and more time.

"Clare, we're closed, come back tomorrow." Mary informed the impatient farmer, Mary had obviously been having a lie in seeing as she was dressed in a night dress.

"But..." Clare started, "oh never mind, see you later." She sighed heavily before trudging over to the clinic as she usually did on a Wednesday. Clare was greeted by the friendly smile of Trent who appeared to have just had a shower, his black hair was dripping onto the white tiled floor of the clinic.

"Oh, Clare, come in. Anything wrong?" He beckoned her in, before settling her and him on the worn out sofa located in the lobby. Clare noticed an obvious stammer and his cheeks had turned a shade of rosy pink.

"Well, nothing's wrong but... willyoucomewatchthefireworkswithme?" She forced out the long sentence so quickly it was impossible for the doctor to understand.

"Say again."

Clare twiddled her thumbs nervously; her cheeks were also turning rosy pink. "Will. You. Come. Watch. The. Fireworks. With. Me? Please." She giggled nervously as she watched his expression turn from concerned to gleeful.

"Of course, see you at... 5:30pm I'll pick you up from your farm." And then he kissed her gently on the lips.

Franticly, Clare put on a pair of diamond earrings and straitened out her clothes before opening the door someone was knocking on, she knew it was Trent. Sure it was only a fireworks festival but it's the little things that count Clare reassured her self, opening the door.

"You ready?" Trent asked, he wasn't wearing his lab coat for once; instead he'd obviously brushed his sleek black hair and changed into casual eveningwear. Nothing fancy though. Clare bit her lip, blushing before nodding her head enthusiastically. She took his hand and smiled at him, looking up and the not quite dark sky.

Unsurprisingly the beach was packed. Every couple in the whole town was there, even some unexpected couples. Mary was hand in hand with a bashful Gray, Ann was beaming has she hugged Cliff, the towns newest arrival, Karen was with Rick. Clare suppressed a giggle when she saw Rick's still stunned face. Clare couldn't work out whether it was because he'd seen Popuri leaning on Kai's shoulder or he was with Karen. Still Clare couldn't contain her laughter; Trent raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The only person from "the gang" that was alone was Elli. Her deep chestnut eyes screamed loneliness and she was standing by the water side shivering.  
"Trent." Clare started nudging him.

"I know." He responded, dragging Clare over to the fragile nurse with him. "Elli?" He placed his spare hand on her shaking shoulder, slowly she turned around and Clare noticed tears forming in her usually beaming puppy dog eyes.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked soothingly as she exchanged a worried glance with Trent.

"Look, everyone has a person to watch the fireworks with... even Stu!" Elli snapped back, she was referring to her little five-year-old brother who was giggling away with May, the cow farmer Barley's granddaughter.

"There's... there's..." Trent stumbled, franticly looking around. "I promise I'll find you some one." He gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before walking to the docks with Clare to get a better view. The fireworks were due to start.

--

The suspense was almost frightening as everyone waiting for the first firework to be let off. They came in beautiful hues of Golds and reds before more vivid colours came. The fireworks whirred noisily into the ever-darkening sky before exploding; scattering sparks of every bright colour imaginable. Clare reached out, as if trying to grab the falling sparkles.

The final explosion was most certainly the grandest. Somehow the creators of the display managed to form a red firework into the shape of a love heart burning bright in the black sky, outshining _all_ the stars in the sky. Trent leaned over to kiss Clare, holding her deep gaze.

The pair sat there on the sands till at least midnight gazing at the shooting stars in the sky even though everyone else had left.  
"What did you wish for?" Clare asked, giggling slightly.

"It's unlucky to say but, I wished I could have you forever, and that I could hold you in my arms for eternity."

"You can." Clare replied, snuggling up closer to him. "I wished that Elli could find someone special."

"I'm sure she will." Trent kissed Clare on the lips again and soothingly stroked her hair. "I've got to go back, you know to check on her, see you soon." He stood up and headed back to the clinic whistling the first tune that came to his head, the Emerald harmony. Clare listened to him leave, imagining that the harmony was sending the wishes up there somewhere, where they would be heard. All the way back to her farmhouse she left the locket open, humming to the tune.


	9. A nightmare?

Clare wiped the salty tears from her eyes and looked around nervously, checking for any signs that any one had seen her cry li

Clare fell asleep. Usually she did not dream but tonight was different. Most would have thought it would have been about that night, and her splendid time on the beach with her new found lover, but no this dream was strange. It did not even consist of her past, but of someone else's...

_George sighed heavily as he wiped the sweat from his brow after he finished hoeing the soil. Glancing at his watch he realized he could at last retire for the day to practice his music inside the farmhouse._

He was greeted with a pancake from his dear mother, Ann. In the summer her wild red hair had a most beautiful radiant glow to it, much like his own. Often, he was told that he was much more like his mother then his father; though he was reassured he had inherited his father's love for music and farming. To be honest, George couldn't give a toss about what he had or hadn't inherited; it was his life and his personality he was leading. Not theirs.

Up in his room George opened each of the six lockets he'd requested to be made for him by the local blacksmith and inspected each of them. Carefully, he laid 12 gems in each locket. Each one was a different set of 12 gems, consisting of Pearl, Diamond, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire and Crystal. Satisfied, George walked over to the grand piano that fitted in the large room that was his bedroom. It had been renovated from the attic of the old house, leaving him with plenty of free space.

George settled himself down on the matching seat to the piano and rested his fingers gently on the white keys. He turned on the recording device that his mother had invented for him, flicked his fringe out from his face and played six tunes. Each consisting of different moods, notes and beats. He knew full well what he was doing and what these tunes could do... or so he thought.

George opened his green eyes and looked around the cave he called home. Not much had changed, apart from he was on his own for eternity. His family had been dead for ages, leaving him on his own. His days would never be numbered; all thanks to the six tunes he had once played when he was just nine years old.

He also didn't though that in the local farm, just a short walk away, slept his latest descendant, Clare...

Clare opened her eyes and franticly looked around the room. She felt like she had just shared all her memories with someone at the same time. Like she had just witnessed someone else's memories, in her head.

--

It was another cold and wet day, which could only be expected in autumn. Clare managed to finish her farming early, seeing as she only had to collect the honey and tend to the animals, not a terribly long task. The memories of last nights dream were still vivid and clear in her head. She could only wonder what they meant, but something seemed to attract her to the very place that appeared in her mind: the beach.

She was firmly wrapped up in a scarf, along with a pair of red mittens and a matching hat with earflaps. With it raining, the waves were coming in, crashing with a force of nature against the sand and cliffs of the beach, and the wind ruffled Clare's clothes.

Observing from a small cave located in the white cliff was a man. Not of the bad variety but of the good. Cautiously, George left his safe hiding spot and approached his decedent, knowing that she was the girl in his dreams last night. She did not share the same, eager green eyes of his but sharp sapphire eyes, much like his son's who was long dead. Hesitantly, he tapped her on her shoulder from behind.  
"You're Clare aren't you?" He voice was rough from not being used in decades.

Slowly, Clare turned around. Her jaw dropped as she realized who it was. "Yes I am. You're... George. Aren't you?" Wild thoughts ran through her head as it came to her that her dreams were real. He was real. And the lockets power was also real.

"I am. I need to talk to you about something, incredibly important." He ushered her over to the now deserted sea shack where Kai stayed for the summer.  
"I don't honestly know where to start. But, I trust that you know about the locket you're wearing around your neck, and it's sisters power." He studied her reaction carefully as she nodded slowly, grasping onto the little green locket she was oh so fond of.  
"Then, I can start to tell you about what they will do if brought together by the wrong person. I know you are being followed, I know the person that is doing it. He has been following are family ever since I created them all those decades ago. I know what a burden I have placed on our family to protect them. I have paid the price by seeing them die one by one. I hope you know that you are the last descendant of me. Anyway, when brought together the lockets will give the holder the power of God. The ability to raise the dead, kill the living and change history forever, even create new planets, universes. I was so foolish to create such things but all I wanted to do was protect my ill mother from dieing. Not wipe out the whole bloodline. I need you, to insure that no one gets there hands on all these lockets, no matter what will happen to you. Promise me Clare you'll do that." He pleaded, tears were streaking down both their faces as he explained, and she took the information in. Gently George touched the emerald locket hanging around Clare's neck. The twelve gems glowed gently at first, letting out a green light, before beaming out, the light escaping through the cracks in the huts. George knew full well that this would make him go somewhere else, and that everyone in the whole town would see the light but he had to go before he was discovered, leaving Clare on her own to protect the precious lockets.


	10. Birthday

The next week past swiftly, nothing important happened, everyone was preparing a party in secret for Clare. Whenever Clare passed people they looked down at their feet and sniggered slightly, not a single one of them, including Popuri blabbed out what they were planning. Ever suspicious Clare pestered everyone, even Rick who usually gave in easily.  
"Please, please with a little cherry on top." Her eyes pleaded as she buggered Rick again for what was most likely the tenth the time that week.

"Nothing is going on Clare." Rick replied through gritted teeth as he helped Barley out with his cows. Clare must admit, though nerdy Rick was quite sweet, helping the old arable farmer out.

"If you insist." She sighed, slumping off to finish tending to her vast amount of eggplants, carrots, yams and spinach. It wasn't her favourite thing but it did earn her a hefty profit. Just after five o'clock Zack came to pick up what ever she had harvested and collecting and paid her a reasonable amount.

"You've been seeming a little off recently Clare, something up?" The large muscley man asked as handed over some money to the farmer.

"No, nothing." She shook her head as she lied to him. He was indeed correct that she had been keeping mainly to herself since her confrontation with George. Her dreams had been confused and muddled. Also the locket glowed gently whenever she touched it or put it on...

Everyday at eight she went to the beach; desperate to find George, how was it possible for someone just disappear like that?

--

Clare rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It wasn't even six yet, but she was awake, eager t see Trent on this special day. Luckily, it was a Wednesday, the hard workingman's day off from his clinic work.

"Trent?" She called out to him as she entered the small clinic. She hear the gentle patter of bare, wet feet on the white cold tiled floor. He came out of what must be the bathroom; his lower torso was covered in a wet towel, leaving his chest bare. Clare raised an eyebrow as she grinned, gawping at his manly body. "My my Trenty, is this my birthday present?" She teased as she wrapped her arms around his bare body, she giggled as she watched him blush.

"Later." He replied, kissing her softly on the lips. "Let me get dressed, I'll help you with the farm work."

--

"Come on, it's four o'clock already," Trent moaned as he took a sip of the freshly milked milk. "As much as I love milk, I've got to take _you_ somewhere nice." He placed the cup down on Clare's kitchen surface as he took her by the hand.

"Fine then, thanks for helping though." She allowed him to take her to the inn, where it was dark, terribly dark, the lights were obviously switched off and Clare could hear faintly the heavy breathing of people in waiting. Suddenly the lights were flicked on and out came everyone from the gang of their hiding places shouting, "SURPRISE!" Clare giggled as she took in the shock hat everyone had remembered her birthday, it had been a long time since she had even _been_ to any party, the Gang's birthdays had already been and only had small parties.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Came the loud cry of a silver haired man with pale skin and deep ice cold gaze.

"He was passing by through the town and offered to DJ for us." Trent whispered in the stunned girls ear as he handed her a drink of alcohol. "Come on dance." He dragged her over to the dance floor where most of the couples were already dancing. It amazed her that even Gray, Rick and Cliff were dancing. Clare suspected that they were already drunk.

"Promise not to get drunk so we can have more fun later." Clare said in Trent's ear seductively as she took a sip of the drink while she rubbed her body up against him, grinning. She noticed that the DJ was laughing a cackle she had heard before...

_No, can't be._

She shook the idea off as she leaned into Trent's arms.

**Authors note: this is where I wrote a lemon, but I do not want to post it, sorry.**


	11. Child's play

**Authors note: I know there is a line from one of the past chapters appearing in all the later chapters, sorry about that just ignore it. Also, the lunar cycle changeseach year so bear that in mind for one of the next chapters as well.  
**

As always, when you settle into something for the first time, hours, days and weeks seem to fly by as you progress steadily onwards and upwards. This was exactly what was happening to Clare.

Clare yawned and opened the curtain, days had gone by since the 30th of autumn, her birthday, and the dreaded and loved Valentines Day was fast approaching as the snow settled softly on the fields. It was so beautiful as it twinkled the sunlight off its white surface gently, she was even hesitant to dare tred in it, let alone let the cat and dog outside. Of course, though winter was a quiet month it led to very little income and she had to make sure the cows and chickens didn't eat all of their feed, otherwise she would be losing more then she was earning. The thoughts of the locket had long since gone along with George and the strange silver haired man that had been in charge of the music that night. They were nothing more then distant memories, sitting at the back of her mind, unnoticed and unwanted.

Tonight, the second day of Advent, it was her turn to host the sleepover, the girls agreed it was time the guys joined in and everyone hosted a sleepover this year in "couples" along with the new members of the gang, Mary and Cliff, but after the big snowball fight, Clare had only experienced snow once, let alone a snow fight but the memories of that quiet Christmas she had spent here lay vivid in her mind.

_**"Come on! I've never seen snow before!" Clare moaned, as she waited impatiently, wrapped in her winter outfit, a red set consisting of; a scarf, gloves and a hat adorned with a small piece of holly Joe had found for her to place on the brim of her hat. As soon as the gang were ready she was out of that door before you could say anything at all. Clare squealed in delight as she experienced snow for the first time in her six yearlong life. The other children, consisting of Ann, Karen, Popuri, Trent, Rick and Gray were amused by it, but no way near as much as she over enthusiastic Clare.**_

_**Trent was the first to throw the snowball, hitting Rick square in the face, knocking his glasses into the snow where he crawled about trying to locate them while Ann rtied to catch the frosty flakes of falling snow on her tounge. Popuri was already on the floor making snow angels while Gray had his hat down over his face as he lobbed an assault of compact balls of snow at Karen, unnoticed as he hid behind a tree in the orchard of Joe's farm. Meanwhile, Trent assisted Clare in making two snowmen. Well Clare insisted they were snow women. In the end they agreed they were of both genders.**_

_**Admiring their handiwork Trent placed his scarf around the snowgirl while Clare wrapped hers tightly around the snowman's neck.**_

Clare giggled as she remembered fondly the best Christmas she had ever received while she finished milking the cows, hoping that she could make a small profit during the festive seasons.

--

Clare waited patiently in her hiding place behind a conveniently placed fence, armed with a huge pile of snowballs. She found it hard contain her excitement as she waited as quietly as she could, the fist to arrive were of Popuri and Rick, seeing as they live closest to her. So, they were the first to be bombarded with a hard shower of snow, yet again, Rick was whacked square in the face knocking his glasses off again. It was a piece of golden comedy, the kind you'd see on youtube and watch repeatedly.

"Clare?" Popuri shouted out, frantically turning around, desperate to find her, knowing full well it was her that had hit them. Though, she was also in a laughing fit at her brother's misfortune, she did have the common decency to help him though before walking over to Clare's hiding place.

"Get down, come on, I think it will be Ann and Cliff arriving next." She hissed, her voice was barely a whisper as she handed the pair their own pile of snowballs.

Sure enough, Cliff and Ann were unfortunate enough to arrive next as they strolled into the yard hand in hand humming slightly before they were rudely interrupted by five large snowballs.

The same fate served to the Gray, Mary and Karen who agreed hurriedly to join in on ambushing Elli and Trent. Clare of course hesitated at this one, not wanting to harm her boyfriend, but nevertheless joined in, laughing away with the gang as if they were all young again, the sense of freedom tingling.

Mary was laughing as she got onto Gray's back while she throw more snowballs, causing everyone else to join in. Karen tried to ride Rick but gave in and it ended up being the other way round. Of course, Ann was on Cliff's and Clare on Trent's but that left two, rather unfortunate girls on their own, Popuri and Elli. Clare couldn't help but be terribly upset for Elli, not for Popuri though, for she knew she had Kai but Elli on the other hand had no one. She couldn't help but wonder whether she had stolen Trent from her and if she had never returned would Elli be with him and not on her own? Trent interrupted her thoughts and took a sudden swerve to the left, narrowly dodging an incoming missile. Clare dismounted from his back and clapped her gloved hands together.  
"LET'S GO EAT!" She shouted, leading the way into her house where she made ten warm, frothy hot chocolates and handed them out, along with a freshly baked apple pie.

The gang settled down, they had all agreed to sleep on the floor together in cosy sleeping bags. It was time for the gossip.

"Well, we can't have our little Elli on her own for the moon festival and Valentines Day can we?" Popuri announced, reminding every one that tomorrow, that Valentines Day and the moon festival way up on mothers hill fell on the same day, due to the constant changing lunar cycle. This caused Elli to turn a rather unflattering colour of red.

"I have someone!" She insisted, causing everyone including the guys to wonder whom it could be. "I met him at Clare's party, he was the DJ you see. He asked me whether I knew Clare and I said yes and he asked me whether we wanted to go on a date sometime." The girls all squealed in delight as she told them all about him, the guys were too busy fussing over the girls, stroking there hair softly and snuggling up against them to take any notice, apart from Trent. He exchanged a worried glance with Clare which she didn't take any notice of.

"Clare," he brushed away a strand of her vivid blond hair from her face, staring into her deep entrancing eyes. "You could be in danger, what if he's the murderer?" He asked, frantically trying to think of what he could do to protect her.

"Nonsense, he's Elli's boyfriend why would he be any danger?" She asked as she patted Elli on the back as a sign of congratulation.


	12. Love is in the air

The next morning was that of an ecstatic one with everyone waking up to snuggles, huggles and kisses. Of course some people, like Popuri, was not getting into the feel of the day as much as everyone else, she lay in her sleeping bag gazing lovingly at her picture of Kai, occasionally sighing as if she was daydreaming. Clare couldn't help but feel that her lousy batch of cookies and chocolate, especially gift-wrapped was nothing special compared to what some people had gone to the extremities of doing. Mary was sitting at the kitchen table, reading out loud a small story she had written for Gray, who was blushing and smiling from underneath his hat that he was never seen without, shame really; underneath it he had a head full of gorgeous blond locks. While Ann had baked Cliff a small batch of love heart shaped fairy cakes. Though, Karen hadn't much special either, if you say a half price discount of everything in the supermarket wasn't much.

Timidly, she tapped Trent gently on the shoulder, she felt like someone was pointing a gun to her head as she did so. He turned around, mouth full of sausage.  
"Sit down." He pulled a chair out a gently pushed her onto it as he swallowed. Being so shy, Clare placed the gifts down on the table and pushed them over to him without saying a word, causing Trent to chuckle to himself as he opened them.

"Sorry I couldn't get you much, tight on cash seeing as it's winter." Clare stammered, trying to avoid his gaze.

"No, it's brilliant, I hate fancy things anyway." He assured her, giving Clare a gentle peck on the cheek, "Going to mothers hill?"

Clare nodded, glad that she hadn't disappointed him, "There's milk in the fridge if you want some." She called out to him as she exited the house to feed the livestock.

Clare guessed it was usual for the hill to be packed with the townspeople on the moon festival, she was wrapped up in many layers as she settled down next to the doctor, he smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her shivering body, it was rare for this day to fall on in winter, let alone valentines day. At that point in time the thick clouds were cruelly shielding the moon from reflecting its silver lights from the sun onto the hill.  
"Look, there's Elli and Sora, can we go sit with them?" Clare asked, Sora being her new boyfriend.

"No, I don't want you to get to close to Sora." He snapped back, not meaning to but he didn't want Clare to fall into the same fate her bloodline had been unlucky enough to suffer. "Hide the locket." He hissed in her ear, sighing Clare did as she said, shrugging to Elli. Trent glared at Sora, knowing full well that he was gazing at Clare, wanted to get his grimy hands on his precious girl.

"Look! The clouds are going!" Some person in the cloud exclaimed, causing everyone's attention to be diverted to the beaming natural satellite high in the dark sky.

"I wonder how you can see the stars? I mean, they're so far away." Clare murmured to herself, leaning her head on Trent's shoulder

"They're so bright, but it's good to not know things sometimes." Trent replied.

It was way past midnight before everyone had left, leaving Trent and Clare on their own on top of the cold hill.  
"Trent, it's getting cold, I'm going to go." She informed him, standing up and heading down the hill, obviously too tired to bother saying a proper goodbye.

"Clare!" He called out her name, falling down onto one knee, opening a small bow containing a ring embedded with the six jewels found in the lockets. Slowly, she turned around, taking in what he was about to do, hesitantly she walked back over to him and took the ring out of it's box and slipped it on before putting an elegant finger to his lips.

"You don't need to even say the words." She whispered, leaning forwards to kiss him softly on the lips.

--

Days go by so slowly when you are waiting, it is almost like the law of time. It was this law that was lashing out on Clare, seemingly making days 48 hours long and weeks fourteen days. The wedding was scheduled just after Christmas time, leaving atleast two weeks to prepare. She obviously thought it was far too long but nothing could be done about it.

Popuri was the first to hear about the news, she came running into Clare's farmyard wrapped up in her winter wear charging across the snow and hugged her childhood friend and squealed before pushing Clare away.  
"I wanted to marry first!" She moaned playfully.

"Popuri, me and Trent haven't told anyone though." Clare rubbed her arms from where Popuri had squeezed her.

"Clare, don't be silly, you know I know every piece of gossip out there!" Clare had to admit, this was rather true. "Right, we've got to go and choose a dress, Ann has some magazines stacked away somewhere... come on." The lively pinked haired girl started to drag Clare out of the fields and into the inn where all the girls were already congregated.

"She told you didn't she?" Clare sighed as Mary started taking measurements of Clare's physique. As expected, they all nodded, grinning slightly to themselves.

"Go on, choose a dress." Karen urged her, placing a bridal magazine on Clare's lap as she gulped down a small bottle of beer.

The choices were simply stunning, ranging from delicate pink simple dresses to full on white laced ones but one caught Clare's eager eye. It was a silk dress with a hue of very light green, it had no trail and no veil it ended just before the wearer's ankles and was quite loose from breasts and below. She pointed to it, not wanting to here the moans that it was too simple. "That one." Her voice was firm and demanding. She could hear the heavy intake of breath as she announced her chosen garment to wear to _her_ wedding.

"Clare," Elli was beckoning her over from her quiet little corner. "Can I have a word, in private?" She whispered, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I really don't trust Sora he... he..." She trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"CLARE!"

"Sorry, Popuri's calling, tell me later yeah?" And with that, she wandered other, leaving one of her bestest friend alone, not being able to confess to something she need to.

--


	13. Christmas spirit

Clare wiped the salty tears from her eyes and looked around nervously, checking for any signs that any one had seen her cry li

Trent stepped down from the wooden ladder which was perched firmly on the wall of the house as he finished placing the golden twinkling star on top of the tip of the fir tree Gotz had cut down for them, it narrowly missed the ceiling and had a fragrance of fresh pine. Clare casually looked over to him and smiled.

"My parents died when I was nine." Trent announced, at that moment a small winter breeze blew in through the open window, sending a shiver down Clare's back.

"Really?" She responded, genuinely feeling his pain, the more time they spent together, the more secrets they revealed, she knew secrets that not even Trent's closest friends knew.

He bit his before nodding, Trent sniffed slightly before continuing, "Mum was always very frail since the day I was born, my birth didn't go too well. Of course, dad thought nothing of it, the doctors swore nothing bad would become of it. So, for nine or so years everything was fine, but then she caught something," he cleared his throat. "Her kidneys started to fail and she needed a transplant, I guess you could say it was lucky my dad matched her enough that he could donate one of his... mum's body rejected the kidney and she died a week later, dad died during the transplant, his heart stopped and they couldn't get him back..." By now the tears were swiftly falling down his cheeks, Clare never really saw him cry. "That's why I'm a doctor, so I can try and make sure it doesn't happen to any one else. Dad died, today." He was stumbling, trying to continue through the sobs. Knowing what it felt like, Clare instinctively walked over to  
him, placing her arms around him, stroking his hair soothingly.

"I don't suppose the grave is nearby, is it?" Clare asked, she didn't stop the small droplet roll down her cheek like a memory escaping, images of her parents corpses and the blackness she remembered when she was on the verge of death flashed before her eyes. Grimly, Trent shook his head.

"Doesn't matter though, I wasn't that close o him, he blamed mums illness on me, screaming that it was my fault. I think it was his fault, he knew she was frail, every time we argued mum would weep. Sometimes for hours." He kissed his soon to be wife on the cheek and wandered into the kitchen to get a drink.

Clare slumped herself down on the sofa, she carefully opened her precious locket, letting the music fill the room and liven the atmosphere. She placed a shaking hand on her stomach and sighed. How could she tell him?

--

Christmas day, a time for families and friends to spend precious and short hours together. A time to indulge yourself in a full Christmas roast and give out presents. Of course, Clare had to sacrifice one of her turkeys for the meal, but it sure did taste good. So far, there were no signs of a bump, though she knew, inside of her body, a human life form was growing... maybe two, but definitely one at least. She yet to confront Trent on the matter, but she would do it. Being pregnant wasn't exactly the hardest thing to hide from a man who you live with and is also a doctor was it? To think, she was the only one to know apart from Elli...

"Looks like a good Turkey." Trent mumbled, as he looked at the small Christmas dinner provided before him. It was one of the few times in the year he would allow himself to go off healthy eating. Clare nodded timidly, her usually bright face was slightly paler the normal as she wondered all the ways she could confront the growing dilemma.

_Am I acting too suspicious? Maybe I should have some wine... no! You're pregnant Clare, come on think think think!_

"Um, I need to tell you something... and before I tell you..." She started to stammer, Trent looked up and urged her on. At that moment the bell rang, he glanced at his watch.

"Can it wait? Everyone's arriving now." He walked calmly over to the door, now Clare was faced with a larger problem then before, Elli was likely to have blabbed, or at least embrace Trent and Clare and congratulate them.

Sure enough, everyone was here; Trent was greeted with a chorus of jingle bells before the guests let themselves in to house. Elli held back, standing just in front of Sora, she whispered something in his ear before embracing her colleague in a tight hug.  
"I heard, congratulations, what names have you got in mind?" Clare hit her forehead in frustration before standing up and walking over to the ongoing conversation nervously.

"What?" Trent was obviously confused.

"The baby your soon to be wife is pregnant with silly!" She replied, rather loudly, of course, the rest of the congregation happened to hear and all stopped talking. A deadly silence followed, Trent slowly turned around to Clare who was smiling weakly.

"I was going to tell you, just hadn't picked out the moment..." She stammered, the eyes of everyone one her were daunting. Trent looked at her, she braced herself for a good telling off for keeping it secret, she hadn't expected a big hug.

"Is it true? I'm going to be a dad?!" He broke the hug and sat down in his chair before taking a big sip of wine.

"You're not angry? You don't want an abortion?" Clare looked at him, blatantly shocked. Trent shook his head quickly.

"Clare's pregnant as well?! Oh my goddess!" Popuri squealed, next thing Clare knew she was being bombarded by hugs and squeals, of course Karen drank all her wine, apparently it was for her own good. She never expected it to go down so well...


	14. A mannapping

Clare wiped the salty tears from her eyes and looked around nervously, checking for any signs that any one had seen her cry li

The lights were out as Clare slept in her bed peacefully, occasionally she reached out for Trent, wishing he was there...

Clare was woken up at 4:30, an ungodly hour even for farmers. Popuri dragged the bride out of bed, shoving her into a cold shower to wake her up, obviously, she had to giggle at the loud ear piercing squeal that followed.

"I'm awake, I'm awake ok!" Clare shivered as she dried herself off quickly. Ann was at the ready with the emerald coloured dress she had chosen not that long ago. Clare held her hand out to accept it, this was it, the big day.

The fabric fitted round her small easily and touched the floor gently, trailing behind her ever so slightly. She admired it's simplicity and the fact it made the locket on her necklace twinkle and shine. The girls all murmured there approvals, and started on the hair which was to be tied up in a loose bun with small strands of Clare's blonde locks dangling down.

"Give us a spin!" Mary cried out as she packed her makeup away, agreeing Clare did so, the dress made a circle around her before floating ever so softly to the floor again.

_**"I'm going to be the bride!" Clare chirped before doing a small spin. Elli giggled mischievously and closed her eyes then pointed. Slowly, all the boys edged away from the point and left Gray on his own, who then edged behind Trent. He sighed and agreed to join in with the girls game. A foolish agreement on his behalf. It involved cheap lipstick and mascara stolen from parents. Why they were applying it to him, we have no idea. Next, came the kiss, both of the were blushing madly as Trent lent forwards to give her a kiss on the lips, Clare was only six and he was eight but the kiss felt so good, sending butterflies into Trent tummy and jelly in Clare's knees. Of course they never spoke of it again, much to Clare's regret.**_

"Do you, Malcolm John Trent promise to love Clare Ann Major for as long you shall live, until death do you part?" Carter, the towns priest asked.

Trent nodded, a wide grin spread across his face, "I do," he whispered to Clare, "And after death too."

"And do you, Clare Ann Major promise to love Malcolm John Trent for as long you shall live, until death do you part?" Carter asked again, this time directed to the bride.

Lost for words, Clare nodded.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced, a small tear streaked down his rosy cheeks, he was one of those that cried at weddings. Happily, Trent lent forwards and kissed his knew wife on the lips, this time he held her kiss, the newly wed couple headed down the isle, showered by confetti before, (Followed of course.) heading over to the inn where the reception was to be held.

--

It was nothing big, just a simple reception with a buffet and a dinner, then the music came on. Each tune were classics from their times. Neither the groom, or the bride suspected a thing...

--

As the sounds of the Macarena died down Clare wandered off the established dance floor to the bar where Doug, for once dressed smart, was serving free drinks.

"The usual." Clare requested, a glint of happiness was shining in her deep blue eyes.

"What ever you say..." He pulled a pint and handed it over to Clare before sighing to himself. "I remember my wedding day..."

"What was that?" Clare asked as she sipped her beverage, Doug shook it off before turning to the next customer. She shrugged and wandered over to the girls who were gathering in a small huddle, each of them were drinking, even Elli. "Hey!"

"How is it? Being married?" Ann blurted out, she casually glanced over to Cliff who was sitting with his head down next to Gray, both were reluctantly listening to Rick babble on about Kai who came over for the wedding, currently dancing with Popuri.

"Fabulous." Clare replied, raising an eyebrow at her fiery friend. She turned to Elli, "how's Sora?"

Elli glanced over to the silver haired man, he was chatting to Trent. She stammered nervously, "good good, why wouldn't it be?!" She seemed to almost be in a panic.

"Is something wrong?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, "no no no nothing why would there be anything wrong?! Every things fine."

"Fine, just asking. Look, I'm going to go talk to my new husband." Clare beamed, skipping slightly to locate her man.

She walked over to the head table and sat down in her space, looking out for him, a note caught her eye, and the handwriting was very familiar, too familiar. She snatched it up and read it furiously. How dare the person who poisoned her show up at her wedding party!

_If you're looking for your precious doctor, you better do as I request of you and find him,  
Take your horse and ride it to the base of the mountain, I'll give you 2 hours to find the entrance or my knife might just slip across your man's throat by accident..._

Much love,  
the one who haunts your dreams, memories and nightmares.


	15. The core of the mountain

Clare wiped the salty tears from her eyes and looked around nervously, checking for any signs that any one had seen her cry li

Clare frantically looked around, trying to see if either of the pair was there and that it was just a practical joke, she could see no Trent and... No Sora. Now some might just call it a coincidence but something in her head told her this was defiantly _not_ coincidental. She screwed the note up before running out of the wedding reception, it was meant to be their special day, luckily no one was sober enough to notice the departure of the bride, or the groom at that. Ghastly images flashed back to her from that terrible night. The night of their deaths.

_**As she wept for her parents lost she looked up at the shady figure standing in front of her, his hair was long, only just past his shoulder and scar was slashed across his face, his rather ghostly face. He grinned, showing his white teeth. Clare shuddered slightly before standing up shakily, she only came up just past his hips. But still she tried feeble attempts to harming him with her small fists. The man looked down at her and laughed... a cackle. She turned around as blue and red flashing lights faintly glimmered through the windows, followed by a siren. The police were here. The mans face fell ever so slightly when he saw the enter. Regrettably for him, he dropped the knife he had slit (most likely) many throats with...**_

Clare shuddered the same shudder she had shuddered all those years ago. She couldn't understand how he had got out so soon. Probably killed someone, the thought was too much for Clare. She let out an uncontrollable sob and saddled up her horse before mounting. As fast as the wind she galloped to the base of the mountain. The surrounding landscape flashed by her in the darkness. Clare could just make out the trees and hills. She couldn't care less if she was going to die, and if it was some sick practical joke she also wouldn't care, all she could care about was Trent. The thought of her child growing up with only one parent scared her.

She let her horse change gait to a gentle trot before halting the fine stallion. Dismounting was awkward in a wedding dress but it had to be managed if she was going to do anything about getting into the mountain. Clare cursed that the library wouldn't be open. Though, the chances of it containing any useful information on opening mountains would it?

There were no signs of _any_ entrance at all. Clare attached a lead rope to the horse's bridal and tied it up to a tree before slumping against the foot on the mountain; another thing she couldn't care less about was damaging her dress. But, she wasn't going to let herself cry. Clare opened her locket in a small attempt to cheer herself up. And it worked.

As the tune played a deep rumble coming from the earth its self could be heard, then a crack as a small entrance opened in the mountain, without a second thought she entered the steaming underground lair...

Clare coughed slightly, was the mountain not a mountain but a volcano? It was a good question considering the hot fumes and smoke rose from pits of hot bubbling magma. Thank the goddess it was cool enough to withstand... for the time being. She stumbled on almost every step she took as her wedding dress got in the way and some rocks crumbled beneath her.

After what seemed like over half an hour she reached a small crack, with much regret she scrambled through it seeing as it was the only possible way to go, in the process Clare heard the sound of tearing fabric, sure enough when hen looked over her shoulder the trail of the dress was draped on the floor.

"Trent! Sora!" As she called their names out her voice echoed ever so slightly, though the extreme heat muffled it. She found a relatively call rock a sat down on it, head in hands, deep in thought. What if it was just a cruel practical joke? Clare shook her head firmly at the obscene idea, she had come too far for it all to be a prank like that.

Suddenly, a laugh echoed through the mountain, reaching her, Clare looked up, it was Sora's cackle. Suddenly she realized Elli and Trent's warnings! As if by magic, two figures appeared out of the smoke, one dragging the other along. Dignintly Clare stood up and brushed her dress off. If she was going down, she'd be going down in dignity.

"Give me the locket." Sora's voice was clear and demanding, he twirled his knife round in his hand playfully, rubbing it's broad side across his pale cheek.

"Why should I?" Clare shook her head, her hand grasped her locket and she glanced a look at Trent, his hands were tied firmly behind his back and his mouth stuffed with a handkerchief.

"Or I'll slit his throat."

Clare undid the clasp holding the golden chain together and approached Sora, all the while Trent was frantically shacking his head urgently, "I am so sorry." Clare handed the chain over to Sora and waited for her husbands bonds to be untied patiently before departing, she had to surrport Trent; his legs were limp from being confined.


	16. say goodbye

Clare wiped the salty tears from her eyes and looked around nervously, checking for any signs that any one had seen her cry li

Trent slumped into the double bed, still wearing his suit though torn, shyly Clare sat by his legs, gazing into his distraut and angry expression, she placed a caring hand on his legs and was about to try and say something but he interrupted, lashing his anger out and taking his legs away from her hand.

"Did it ever occur to you that your family has been protecting the locket since they were created?!" He punched a pillow to emphasize his angriness. Clare bit her lip and shook her head.

"I..." She trailed off, looking away.

"How could you have been so stupid!? You know what will happen when he gets all the lockets!" By now, Clare was reduced to tears.

"Oh! So saving my husbands life from a mass murderer who slaughtered my parents wasn't a good deed?!" She was yelling through showers of sobs, she got undressed into her pajamas, leaving her dress on the floor before settling down on her side of the bed, back turned from Trent and crying into her pillow.

"But... Clare? Goddess how could I have been so stupid?" He snuggled up close to her, whispering soothing words to her and kissing her neck softly. "I guess I got a bit carried away there." He placed a hand on her stomach, "I guess being a single farming parent wouldn't be good eh?" Trent joked, laughing to himself slightly. Still, she didn't turn back to him. "See! That's just typical! Sometimes I really hate you!" He turned away, folding his arms in a huff before hearing a faint sound of giggles. "Clare?"

"You're shouting at me, on our wedding day about a locket?" She pretended to sound angry before pouncing on him, gazing into those wonderful loving eyes of his. "You, my fine husband, are a typical doctor, threating over silly things." She kissed him on his soft lips and ran her grazed hands through his hair. Surprised, Trent fell into the kiss, nervously placing his hands around her back...

--

**(Authors note: You can see where that is going as well, I'll leave it too your imagination.)**

"Give me your hand." Clare pleaded her still stunned husband as she pushed, panting for breath. Hesitantly, he gave her his hand which she grabbed and almost crust, Trent winced in pain.

"Almost there sweetie." Elli called out over the moans and wails.

"Yeah, keep it up. I guess I got off lightly heh?" He chuckled meekly and offered his other hand to his straining wife. She smiled weakly and accepted it, before crying out again.

"One more big push." Came the soothing voice of the midwife. "There you go... it's a boy! Trent!" She wrapped the small newborn in a blue towel and handed it over to Trent who let a small tear fall down his cheek. "Congratulations, I'll leave you be for a while." And with that Elli picked up her equipment and left the couple in peace with their newborn children.

"Any ideas for names?" Trent asked, handing over the boy to Clare before picking up the girl and letting her grab his finger in her miniscule hands.

"Nami and Gustafa?" Clare pondered, approving of her chosen names, looking up to Trent to see if he liked them. The names suited her two red headed children, they looked rather like George.

"I like it." He smiled as Nami let go and closed her ice blue eyes. "I'm going to go grab a coffee, want one?" He placed his daughter in the incubator and walked out, leaving Clare on her own.

"May I hold him?" A gnarled voice lashed out, almost aggressively. Clare shook her head, not even looking up to see who was requesting. Unsatisfied, the man snatched the baby out of her arms and placed him next to his sister. "Now, down to business, _I_ want _you_ out of the way. I can't do with you stopping me accomplishing my dreams." The man flashed a knife out of his pocket and cackled waving it around dangerously. Clare looked up immediately, and before she could even scream...

The blood gushed out of her throat, drizzling down the sheets and dripping slightly on the floor. Her eyes were still open but said nothing; all emotion had left her.

Oblivious, Trent wandered in, sipping his coffee calmly until he looked up, looked up at the bloody mess that once was his wife... the words until death do you part echoed in his head.

He turned around to see Sora, standing there. "I'll spare yours and your children's but I want you separated."

He placed the sheath on the knife and raised it, before whacking him round the back of his head. This caused Trent to fall onto the floor, unconsciencous.

Sora picked up the two children and wandered out of the clinic, unnoticed, unsuspected...

--

Trent opened his groggy eyes and looked around, he was in the clinic, wired up to what seemed to be a life support machine. Memories of what had happened flashed back to him, he sat up abruptly, frantically looking around.  
"CLARE!" His voice was rough, as if he hadn't used it in months, years even. "CLARE! Where are you?" He sobbed, putting his head in his hands.

"Trent calm down." Came the soothing voice of Elli. She seemed to have changed a lot in such a small amount of time. Her usually short cropped hair was tied in to pig tails that came down past her shoulders and she wore a white lab coat, that of a doctor's.

"Where are they?! Where is she?!" He tore unattached himself from the machine and tried standing up, only to fall down to the white tiled floor.

"Sora put you in a coma when he thumped you on the head. You've been out for five years." Elli tried to calm him, settling down next to him, "she was already dead."

Trent let out a scream, "it's a dream, nothing but a dream, I'll wake up and it will all be alright... won't it?" He embraced Elli, crying into her shoulder before remembering the twins. "And, and the children? What happened to them?"

"CCTV shows Sora taking them somewhere, he didn't kill them though. We believe he put them in separate children's homes."

Trent sat up, wiping the tears off his face. He noticed a ring on Elli's finger. "You're married?" He saw her nod slowly. "Who to?"

"Jack, the new farmer, he's Clare's cousin. Most of us are married, Kai proposed to Popuri, Rick to Karen, Cliff to Ann, Gray to Mary and well, Jack to me. A lot has happened you know. Do you want me to take you to Clare's grave?"

"I'd like that."

Elli passed him a dressing gown and helped him up. The pair wandered over to the church's cemetery, neither spoke a word. She directed the grieving doctor to the grave and let out a sob of her own. Nothing could of prepared Trent for this. Though, looking on the bright side, people blatantly remembered her, green coloured flowers were laying on top of the grave. They must have found out about what had happened…

_Rest in peace Clare,  
you did so much,  
yet you died so young,  
forever in our hearts_.


End file.
